crunchandslashfandomcom-20200213-history
Off the Shelf/Out-Stock Refill
OTS stock is also spare stock that can be used as a refill for out-of-stock product. OTS stock cannot be requested for immediate purchase. Under no circumstance can we draw out of the OTS to complete a trade. Mistress Malorn OTS Stock Fire * Fire Wall- 6 * Firegut- 1 * Lava Lord- 10 * Hephaestus- 64 * Fiery Giant- 37 * Lord of Blazes- 2 * Fire Beetle- 3 * Krampus- 8 * Raging Kraken- 16 * Ashen Bones- 19 * EOB Fire Shield- 8 * Quench EOB(1-pip)- 2 * Fire shark- 10 * Kol Shadowsong Minion- 9 * EOB Heckhound- 2 Ice * Arcticzilla- 2 * Tower Shield(55%)- 36 * Legion Shield(35%)- 16 * Reindeer Knight- 5 * Tundra Lord- 2 * Abominable Weaver- 1 * Angry Snowpig- 28 * 10th Anniversary Balefrost- 14 * Frostfang- 1 * Glacial Wall- 3 * Polar Swarm- 16 * Snow Shark- 3 * Deadly Scratcher- 1 * Icebird- 1 * Ice Elf- 2 * EOB Snow Shield- 3 * Melt EOB(1-pip)- 2 * Cooldown- 10 * Frostfang- 4 * Coldiron- 14 * Handsome Fomori- 1 * Winter Moon- 2 Storm * Lord of the Squall- 15 * Cleanse Charm- 10 * 10th Anniversary Darkwind- 13 * Healing Current- 23 * Storm Beetle- 4 * Queen Calypso- 84 * Krokopatra Minion- 3 * Oni No Plague- 1 * Storm Efreet- 1100 and -60%- 5 * Maelstrom Marid- 1 * Glowbug Squall- 1 * Rusalka's Wrath- 1 * Storm Hound- 11 * Storm Beetle 8 * Windstorm- 2 * Rocketstove- 1 Myth * Athena Battlesight- 108 * Boreas Ifrit- 18 * Fable Lord- 9 * Legendary Treant- 6 * Mystic Colossus- 1 * EOB Minotaur- 2 * 10 Anniversary Minotaur- 6 * EOB Myth Shield- 5 * Bronze Armor- 12 * Chimenea- 2 * Punklops- 1 * Oni No Jade- 1 * Keeper of the Flame- 1 * Meowiarty Minion- 2 * General Akilles- 3 * Myth Leprechaun- 8 * Shift- 18 * Stone Colossus- 3 * Myth Banshee- 3 Life * Energy Wall- 2 * Life Bat- 37 * Fairy- 2 * EOB Fairy- 1 * Life Scarab- 3 * Luminous Weaver- 4 * Mass Triage - 2 * Potboiler- 4 * Rocklops- 1 * Jade Oni Minion- 2 * Brulee Sucre- 16 Death * Curse- 7 * Bonetree Lord- 16 * EOB Vampire- 2 * 10th Anniversary Doom and Gloom- 1 * Headless Horseman- 41 * Death Scarab- 6 * Deer Knight - 2 * Diablo Qarin- 3 * Colossafrog- 20 * Red Ghost- 5 * Kettleblack- 2 * Mass Infection- 20 * Lord Nightshade Minion- 19 * Malistaire Minion- 1 * FC Steal Health- 4 * Silencing Wall- 6 * FC Animate- 1 * Death Troll- 4 * Leprechaun(Death)- 8 * Virulent Plague- 22 * Deadly Minotaur- 21 * Monk of Mourning- 4 * EOB Skeletal Pirate- 1 * Death Bat- 10 * Plague- 23 Balance * Dragonblade- 4 * Dragonspear- 1 * Ninja Piglets- 37 * Steel Giant- 29 * Lycian Chimera- 18 * Black Mantle- 73 * Hex- 9 * Shield Wall- 10 * Stone Wall- 10 * Obsidian Colossus - 9 * Oni No War- 1 * Big Bad Hound- 5 * EOB Judgement- 2 * Franklinstove- 8 * EOB Locust Swarm- 3 * Savage Paw- 10 * Sirocco Djinni- 6 * Gaze of Fate- 4 PowderSlash OTS Stock